Spider Love
by Red Awake
Summary: Peter, MJ and and Ava are having a study group but later turn out as something else. Rated M for sexual content RXR PETER x harem
1. Chapter 1

Spider Love

MJ decided to have a study group with Ava Ayala and Peter Parker cause they been out of school due to missions for the past week. They decided to have it at Peter house as all of them know their way around and Aunt May isn't around for the weekend.

"Come on Pete, You need to concentrate and stop looking so nervous." MJ said with a pout.

"What's wrong with you Parker?" asked Ava with a curious look.

Peter kept quiet and keep looking trying not look at both Ava and MJ or their sexy clothes. MJ is wearing a cute pink shirt and a short white tight while Ava is a blue tank top with track pants both revealing their curvy body but what was distracting him was that both their breast was near him as he was in between both of pressure of looking and slightly touch of their breast at him arm has given him an erection and trying his best to hide, not wanting his long childhood friend and teammate to notice.

"Man! Why do they decide to stay for the night at my house after our study group." thought Peter trying to hide his erection.

!FREEZE MODE!

A chibi spider angel and devil popped beside.

"You should take advantage of this situation and fuck both of them" laughed the devil spider.

The angel spider then dropkick the devil and said " No you know better than that"

Then to look at MJ and Ava and then have a nosebleed before disappearing.

!FREEZE MODE ENDS!

"Girls, I'm going to get some drinks, you want some?" said Peter trying to come up some excuse.

"Yah sure" said both MJ and Ava in unison.

Peter got up and went to the kitchen then look at the girls giving out a soft sighed. Knowing that his erection was not going to be discovered, he went to the fridge and close him eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm his little man. He open the fridge and saw there's no can drinks except a jug of punch or so he thought. He poured into three glasses and brought them to the table as he was sitting down between the girls, MJ stood up place a tripod with a camera on it.

"MJ, whats with the camera" asked Peter trying to figure out what she trying to do.

"Oh this, I proving to your Aunt May that we actually studying instead of you disappearing again Pete." said MJ placing the finishing touch.

Ava giggled at MJ respond cause she knows that Peter is Spiderman and his disappearance was because he was being a hero and she was the same as White Tiger. Ava look at Peter wanting to give him a nudge but instead pouted when she saw Peter looking at MJ ass drooling. Peter could not help himself looking at MJ ass as she was placing the camera with her butt facing Peter and gave him an erection without him turn her head and saw Peter looking at her and smirked.

" See what you like Pete" MJ said with a seductive tone before slapping her butt.

"Yah... I...guess" snapping of his trance and looking at his books with his face red as his hero suit.

MJ giggled and walk back to the couch seating beside him and look at Ava face whom giving out a angry expression. MJ then brought her face to Peter ears to tease him.

"Peter... More and more" moaned MJ at his ears.

Peter sat up right from that and turn to look at MJ who then laughing at his expression as his face was bright red.

"You pervet" laughed MJ before slapping Peter at his back.

"Come on guys, we need to go back to studying" shouted Ava.

"Yah I know but first lets have a toast for our first study group with one gulp" requested MJ with a smile.

Three of them picked up their glasses, stood up and said cheers before drinking down the drinks. Peter suddenly felt dizzy and realizes that the punch must have alcohol in it then he heard both girls laughing and sat on the coffee table while the girls was already seated on the couch.

"Peter...you 'hiccup' I have a...crush on you...and I want to...tell you that I want to...kiss you right now...hehe"Ava express herself trying to talk

" No wayyyy...hehe...I also love Peter ...and thinking the...same..." MJ continued.

Peter couldn't hear clearly as he was trying to stay seated without falling of the table. Suddenly Ava lunged her herself at Peter causing him to fall back lying on the table with Ava on top of him. She then cupped her hand on his cheeks looking into his eyes and licking her lips before giving him a passionate kiss. Peter then return the kiss and hug her, in the mist of the kiss,his right hand slowly moving from back to her left breast and groped her. Ava break the kiss and tilt her head back and moaned then look back to Peter and smile seductively.

"Hey! When's my turn" shouted MJ

Peter and Ava turn to MJ who surprisingly have strip out of her clothes leaving her black bra and panties still on. Ava stood up to strip while MJ went to kiss Peter, Peter couldn't believe this well of course he drunk and look at Ava in her pink bra and panties. He could fell his cock pulsing and MJ removed his t-shirt off while Ava went down to her knees and took off his pants and boxer release his 7 inch shaft. MJ break the kiss and move to his shaft and start licking it along with Ava. They keeping licking his cock up and down, then took turn sucking his cock and it was a heavenly feeling. After a few minutes, Peter could feel that he was about to cum but before he could say anything he came, his semen flew out which surprise both girls as the semen landed on their face and breast. The girls look at each other and thinking the same, they started kissing and licking the semen out of each other. Peter look at the girls with a grim on his face enjoying the show and could feel that he was going hard again. The girls stood up and strip off their bra and panties then look at Peter seductively, Peter stood up but were push down to the couch.

"Ready for more Pete" MJ said and smiled while Ava giggled.

Ava sat beside Peter and guided his left hand to her pussy and fingered her as MJ sat on his lap facing him and guide his cock into her pussy with Peter other hand on her waist. Slowly pushing down till she could feel his tip near hymen before thrusting down to break it. MJ arch back a little due to the pain then continue moving up and down riding Peter and bring her face to Ava and fench kiss her as Peter was sucking in her nipple. After 30 minutes of thrusting, both Peter and MJ could feel that they were going to cum.

"MJ...I'm cumming" moaned Peter.

"Cum inside... Me Pete" as MJ know she was near.

They both cum, MJ could feel a hot flow of semen inside her and sat still so she could get all of it inside. She removed herself and panting and sat beside Peter and Ava saw Peter member was still hard. Ava then stroll on his lap with one hand and his cock while the on this shoulder.

"My turn web head" Ava smiled and thrust herself into Peter cock breaking her hymen with one go.

Peter put his hand on Ava waist and fuck her and look at MJ already falling asleep with her head rested on his shoulder and kiss Ava. After another 30 minutes of moaning and fucking they cum and he cum inside Ava and give her one last kiss before she removed herself off him and fall asleep with her head on his chest. He look at both girls and smiled and gradually fall to sleep.

The sun ray hit their face, they wake up feeling a headache.

"What happened last night?" said Peter as he was sitting up right.

As they were sitting and looking down, they realize that they were naked then turn look at each other, seeing the others were naked before shouting "AAAAAAWWWWW! Ooohhh my head"

**Author note**

**I'm trying figure out how to continue this story cause its my first fanfiction and need ideas whether to turn this into a harem if so who to add in Spiderman love life...so RXR and any suggestion please do **


	2. Chapter 2

**So been scratching my head to write this chapter...and I try to put in more girls and the idea polygamy for later chapter anyway enjoy till the next one**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AWKWARD AND CAT**

**Lets begin**

Previously Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson and Ava Ayala had a study group at Parker residence and woke up in the morning all three naked later shouted "AAAAWWWW!Oooooh my head"

The story continue

"Please no more shouting. My head hurts." plead Peter as he was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yah, dido" said MJ and Ava in unison while covering their body parts in embarrassment.

"Girls get dress while I look for some aspirins" Peter said as he was trying to pick up his boxer but stumbled and his left hand landed on Ava thigh.

"What are you doing Parker" yelp Ava responding to Peter touch.

"Oh, sorry Ava...I seen to be unable to stand properly" Peter look at Ava then removed his hand and pick up his boxer and pants.

As he was putting on his boxer, the girls stared at his cock couldn't believe the size of it. The moment was like slow motion as they kept looking at Peter wearing back his boxer moving their eyes from his cock to his ass and finally to his well toned body, couldn't help but feel Peter finally put on his pants and walk away, they broke out of their trance and quickly put on their clothes and waited for Peter while trying to remember what happened last night. Peter return still shirtless and gave them a couple of aspirins and a glass of water each.

"So what happened last night guys" said Peter as he sitting down.

"Don't know but we can check the camera for answers" MJ responded while scratching her head.

"Good idea MJ" said Ava while looking at the camera.

Peter was scared of not wanting to know whats in the camera but still curious. He then plug in the camera to the tv and sat on the couch then look at the girls for a reply before playing the video. They nodded at him to give a go to play the video with anticipation of relief but still worried of the result, Peter played the video with slight hesitation. They watched the video and their jaws drop as they saw that they were having a ffm threesome and each of them couldn't believe that it really happened till end of the video. With the feeling of embarrassment and arousal, they quickly move about around the house with Peter picking up his t-shirt and both Ava and MJ pack up quickly trying to leave as quick as possible. The girls then dash out of Peter house without saying a word and with a quick goodbye, they went their separate ways.

PETER P.O.V

"Man! Still cannot believe that happened. What am I to do or say at them at school or at my job as Spiderman and I work with Ava." Peter loss in thought.

!FREEZE MODE!

Here come the wheel of excuses. A chibi spiderman standing by the wheel wanting to spin it but was suddenly kick by chibi White Tiger and then slap by a chibi MJ.

!FREEZE MODE ENDS!

"I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING" shouted Peter seated at the couch with both hands grabbing his head.

MJ P.O.V

She quickly when to her room and sat on her bed thinking of last night.

"I couldn't believe I confess to Peter and had sex with him unprotected" said MJ with a soft tone so no one could hear.

"What if after doing that I got pregnant, what will I do or say to Peter and how will he react to that. " thought MJ as she laying down.

"I DONT KNOW" shouted MJ at a top of her lungs.

AVA P.O.V

After a quick shower at the tri-carrier, she put on her White Tiger suit and head for the training room to calm her mind.

"What am I suppose to do or say to Peter next time I see him" thought Ava as she lunged her herself to the trainbots.

"I cannot believe it really happened and worse what if I got pregnant having sex unprotected" still in thought as she clawed the bot.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam and Luke went to the training area and saw Ava training but slowly approach her not wanting to be hit by her and whisper among themselves.

"Hey whats wrong with Ava? I know she's discipline and all but taking down alot of the trainbots alone is weird" whispered Luke.

"Her mind is now clouded with thoughts and she is releasing all of them" respond Danny.

"Or maybe she just hit puberty" laughed Sam.

Ava turn and grab Sam with one hand by his suit and the other prepared to slice him with claws.

"Not another word bucket head" growl Ava which she then let him go as she saw the scared expression on Sam face.

Back to Peter...

Peter couldn't sit still at home and decided to go the city as Spiderman. While he was swinging along the city trying to forget the situation, he saw a blonde woman running on the rooftops wearing a sexy clad black suit with an eye mask. He decided to follow the woman, thinking there's trouble and later received a message from Fury that a woman in black stole some information from Stark industries. He landed in front of the woman whom stop to look back for her pursuers but was surprised by the appearance of Spiderman.

"Isn't halloween few months away but man that some sexy suit" said Spiderman folding his arm and giving a curious look.

"Well its always halloween for me spider" said the woman licking her lips while looking at a well toned body in spandex in front of her.

"Who are you and give me the disc you stole from Stark" Peter demanded with one hand stretch out to her.

" The name's Black Cat and there one way you get it from me " winked Black Cat.

"Really, you going fight me and here I thought you are nice cat" sighed Spiderman making a fighting stance.

"No you got this wrong, the only way you get the disc is to get me naked" said Black Cat with a seductive tone.

Spiderman ignored the comment and lunged his fist at her but missed due her fast cat like reflex. She dodge sideways and hit his stomach with her knee and then backflip out of the way thinking that she could run away. As she turn and wanted to run away, Spiderman quickly shoot his web at her feet causing her fall on her stomach. She look at her feet and cut the web with claw and try to hit him with a roundhouse kick but was block wth one hand to protect his face. She couldn't help but smile and laugh as she was fighting Spiderman because she did not thought that she will have this much fun in a long time.

Time passes as it was slowly getting dark and both of them are exhausted from fighting, then an idea popped up of the head of thanking Spiderman for the fun. She lunged herself towards Spiderman to pin him down and sat on his body then lower her face to his.

"Well I have to thank you for giving the pleasure of the thrill Spidey" Black Cat said with a soft tone by his ear giving him a cold chill down his spine.

Spiderman look at her trying to figure out what she's trying to do and a way to escape. Black Cat then lift his mask to his nose bridge and gave him a passionate kiss with her tongue wrestling his. Spiderman was caught with surprised and do not know to react but his body move its own and hug Black Cat to deepen the kiss. Black Cat break the kiss and sat up back as she slowly guide her hand to hiss cock which give a smirk on her face.

"Hhhmmm, someone woke up to play" said Black Cat as she slowly removed herself to stand a confused look on Spiderman face as he saw her walking away swaying her ass side to side, thinking about the kiss was about. She stop then turn and gestures with one finger for him to come closer, she then strip out of clothes revealing her breast and sexy silk white panties.

"Wow! No bra " Spiderman thought as he was standing up.

"Come on big boy, I don't like to be kept waiting" said seductively as Black Cat removed her panties showing her wet pussy.

Spiderman quickly remove all of his clothes except for his mask and walk towards her. He then grab her ass and lift her up and she wrap her hands around his neck as thrust into her with her legs dangling in the air which she tilt her head back and moaned. He thrust her slowly to enjoy and she was no virgin.

"Faster...harder"moaned Black Cat

Spiderman kiss her and complies to her demand and thrust her faster and harder. After whats seems like a long time (its was 35 minutes) he could feel like cumming.

"I'm cumming need to remove need to do it outside." said Spiderman

Hearing this Black Cat wrap her legs round his waist and moaned" No... Do it inside"

With a final thrust, he cum inside her, pouring every last drop of semen inside her before releasing her from his grip. Spiderman lay down panting and watch Black Cat took her finger and scoop up some semen at her thigh that was dripping from her pussy and put in her mouth.

"Delicious, if you need more fun call me" looking at Spiderman smirking.

She went to pick up her clothes and hand Spiderman the disc she stole along with her contact card. Spiderman could help but chuckled and blush and gladly took both of them have put on their clothes, Black Cat give him a goodbye kiss and left, leaving Spidrman to contact fury

"Fury, I have the disc" Spiderman said to his communicator.

"Good, I contact White Tiger to pick it up by the way what happen to the thief."asked Fury.

"Ahhh, she escaped sir" sighed Spiderman.

As soon as he disconnected, White Tiger appeared in front of him to pick up the disc. They did not make eye contact because of last night and White Tiger quickly grab the disc and ran away. Spiderman wanted to chase her to talk to her about last night but was stopped by a wet feeling at his feet, knowing what the wetness is he felt embarrassed.

"God! She must have seen me having sex with the thief" sighed Spiderman

Yes, Ava was there around the corner and saw Spiderman from fighting Black Cat to having sex with her but couldn't help herself to feel aroused and finger herself leaving a puddle as she cum.

Spiderman turned to you and said "Man this got more awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like 2 girls Gwen Stacy and Jessica Drew to add in spidey permanent love life and additional girls like Arachne, She-Hulk and be one shot and would like your opinion on this idea. So please continue to RXR and leave any suggestion and I accept any critic and/or comment to continue the story.**

**Lets begin the story**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises**

Morning comes and it was time to go to school but it was not going to be an exciting for Peter as he have to face both MJ and Ava after the awkward weekend together and being seen having sex with Black Cat by Ava at the rooftop.

"How am I going to face them now" Peter pondered along the way to school.

When he reach at the school entrance, he took a deep breathe and sighed but he was then interrupted by a sudden slap on his back. He turn around to see who did that and see his friends and teammates Luke, Danny, Sam, Harry along with both MJ and Ava he could say anything, he look at both girls and saw that their face was bright red and he couldn't help himself but to blushed remembering the night they had together.

"Oh, morning guys" Peter said trying to regain composure with his face looking at the ground and scratching his head.

"Hey, whats wrong with you man, we tried calling you back then but you didn't hear us" Luke said with a curious face.

"I just have something on my mind right now. Sorry guys" Peter responded

"Its all right, you do look like you have a lot on your mind but if you need any help just ask us ok" Harry said being a concern friend.

Peter nodded in reply but knowing he could not ask their advice about this. He walked to his locker and opened it and feel a tug on his shirt, he turn and see both MJ and Ava behind him with a concern look on their face.

"We need to talk about that night"MJ said with her face turning red.

"ITS BEATING TIME PARKER" a shout was heard by non other than Flash Thompson as he quickly grab peter shirt to punch him.

"Really right now man not in the mood for this" Peter thought

" Flash stop this right now" both girls shouted

"Oh shut up you bitches" said Flash as he turn to look at the girls but was then punch by Peter looking angry releasing his grip.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM THAT" shouted Peter before delivering another punch to Flash face.

Flash fall down and was shock by Peter action while the rest of the kids thought Peter had reach his limit of being bullied. Flash stood up and didn't wanted to be humiliated by Peter but was interrupted by the loud cheers and whistles. All four of them turn to see whats the commotion was about and saw a beautiful blonde woman walking pass the hallway. Peter was shocked to see her as he could recognize her by her sexy and curvy body because he had sex with her before.

"What is Black Cat doing here? I don't think she knows I'm Spiderman" thought Peter as he keep looking at her walking nearer to him.

"Hi everyone, I'm the new acting vice principal of this school, Felicia Hardy. Nice to meet with you all" Felicia introduce herself and been given a loud cheer by the boys then turn to look at Peter.

She approach him and glared at Flash to move aside which he complied and smile at Peter before kissing him. Peter did not know how to react by her kiss as he scan the hallway to see everyone shock expression.

Felicia break the kiss and said " Its nice to you again" and walk towards the principal office.

"Way to go Peter" Luke shouted across the hallway.

"Now we really need to talk Peter Parker" hissed MJ looking very angry but Ava just kept quiet knowing why.

Lunch time...Cafeteria

Peter sat down at his usual spot in silence being glared by MJ and Ava sat beside her wanted to question their relationship.

"First thing first, why did the new VP kiss you?" MJ asked angrily.

Peter continue to keep quiet and turn around as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He see Felicia tapping his shoulder and she sat beside him.

Felicia smirked and answer MJ questions "Its because Mr. Parker have a special serious relationship with me."

Both MJ and Ava glared at her respond and then turned to Peter looking for him to deny it but only silence fill the air.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" MJ stood up and shouted which draw everyone attention in the cafeteria.

"MJ please it down, you're drawing attention."pleaded Ava trying to calm MJ down.

"Well this is interesting, it's seems that Mr. Parker has a thing for cats" laughed Felicia.

"Hey Pete" a shout was heard and all four of them turn and saw Harry and the rest of his team wallking towards them.

"Maybe we continue this conversation somewhere else" Felicia suggested and stood up "Meet three of you at the school gate after school" and walk away.

"So whats the deal with Miss Hardy kissing you at the hallway this morning?" asked Harry as he was sitting down.

"It's complicated " reply Peter but was glared by the boys while MJ and Ava pouted.

"Life will get difficult if not resolve, my friend" Danny said to calm the tension.

"Well I don't care at least someone is on the market." Sam smirked looking at MJ.

"We got something to do, see you guys later. Lets go Ava " MJ said before leaving with Ava.

As soon as the girls leave, Luke looked at Sam and commented "Trust Sam to gross out every girl he meets" with cause everyone to laugh except for Sam.

Meanwhile with MJ and Ava

"Are we really meeting up with Peter and Miss Hardy later after school?" wondered Ava walking beside MJ whom still has an angry expression.

"With Peter definitely, we still need to talk not with that slut" express MJ.

"I know but we still need to know about this special serious relationship she said" said Ava while looking at MJ for a respond.

After a short silence, she sighed "I guess you're right but after we deal with Peter for being with her when he did it with us" and she hold out her hand.

Ava took her hand and smile " Deal and we make sure he doesn't forget"

After school at the school entrance.

"Hey Pete, we going to hang out, want to join us" Harry said to Peter with the boys behind him.

"No thanks, I got something to do" Peter responded with a stressful face.

"That something is with Miss Hardy" laughed Sam and Luke slapped his back " Come on guys we need to get going or the place will be pack"

Peter wave his goodbye to his friends and wondered if hanging out with them was a better idea but he was interrupted put a voice calling his name.

"Peter...Peter...earth to Peter Parker" called the voice and Peter turn and saw MJ and Ava behind him.

"We really need to talk without any more interruption about us, not at public area cause someone from school might hear us" MJ said with her face blushed.

" I know but where can we..." asked Peter but interrupted by the roar of car engine.

Stooping near them was a black convertible with a plate B4D LUCK " Hop on guys" Felicia remove her shades but was glared by both girls.

Before Peter could say anything, he was interrupted by a phone call "Sorry need to answer this, be back in a sec" and he move aside to answer it.

"What are doing here?" hissed MJ at Felicia

"Calm down just want to talk" sighed Felicia shaking her head.

"What is there to talk about, you trying to steal him from us" growl Ava then came to realise what she said" Wait did I just said that"

"Yes you did now I'm now more interested my little kitten"smirked Felicia.

MJ wanted to say something but saw Peter walking towards them" So another girl called" hissed MJ at Peter.

Peter was shock to hear that " No it was Aunt May, she just called to inform that she won't be back for a few days because her friend got injured"

"Oh I'm sorry Peter" a soft tone came out of MJ voice with her face looking down.

Peter thought MJ was going to cry and quickly responded " It's ok, I guess I deserve it anyway. So where can we talk in private?"

"Since your Aunt May won't be back what about your house Peter" Ava suggested.

" Now that is great idea. No one will disturb our little session" Felicia winked at Peter

"Help" whelp Peter


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the later update of chapter 3, I kinda forgot to post it when I was writing this chapter. So enjoy**

**Chapter 4 **

**Decision, Judgement and Bliss**

All four of them were on the way to Peter house to discuss about their relationship in private due to much interruption in school and could talk not in public area due to fear of begin heard from someone they know from, fear took Peter as he was in the same car with the girls he had sex with.

"So tell me again why we going to my house" wondered Peter.

MJ turn to Peter and sighed knowing Peter is an idiot when comes to sophisticated talk " We can't talk in public cause someone might hear us"

" And the girls didn't want to go to my house in fear I got something plan" Felicia continued.

When they reach Peter house, Peter quickly when to his room in fear MJ might find one of his web shooter laying around. As soon as he made sure that his secret life is well hidden, he went back down to the kitchen and prepared some drinks.

Ava went to Peter to offer some help and asked whispered to him "You went to your to hide your secret right?"

"Yap but I still didn't know how Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat found out about me, she only met me as Spiderman" responded Peter.

"I think its better to asked her" Ava suggested and Peter nodded.

When both of them brought the drinks to the living room, only silence was fill the room and no one made eye was fiddling with hands while looking to the floor well except Felicia who was looking around his turn and Ava look at Peter and gave him a nudged to begin a conversation.

"So... Miss Hardy...how did you find me considering I never told you who I was when we met" Peter break the silent.

Felicia turn and said "Just call me Felicia sweetie, no need to be formal cause you had sex with me"

MJ stood and shouted " WHAT! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER ALREADY" due to the surprised she heard.

"Calm down kitten and as for you, I followed you home after our little session to see who was man behind the Spiderman mask. And boy was I surprise to see you."smirked Felicia

"Wait wait are you saying that Peter here Peter Parker is Spiderman?" asked MJ with a curious face and look at them only to be answered by silence, a winked by Felicia and a shocked face by Peter. MJ recognized that face as she knew that face was the face that Peter put on everytime his secret was dug up like the time he accidentally saw her topless when they were kids.

"Ava you knew" MJ asked Ava only to receive a nodded by her.

"How...how did you know about Peter and I thought I was your best friend" tears rolled down MJ face as the feeling of betrayal overwhelmed her.

Ava wanted to stay silent but broke " MJ...the reason I know about Peter is Spiderman is because I'm his teammate...I'm White Tiger."

Tears soon fall of Ava face which broke Peter out of his shocked trance and he could hear only apologise kept passing around from both girls. Peter stood up and grab both girls hands and pull them to give a hug.

Felicia felt that she could vomit from what she show and clapped her hands "Come on guys, I thought we came to talk who got to keep Spidey here"

Both girls soon stop crying when they heard Felicia and turn to look at each other and nodded. Ava pulled Peter hand then push to the couch while MJ took Felicia hand and whispered to her which place a grin on Felicia.

"Umm girls whats going on?" feared Peter as he never felt this kind of fear when he was fighting with villians.

"Now Peter Parker you have to choose who you like the best" smirked Ava.

"Why... must I choose?" asked Peter in fear know if he choose either one, he will feel the wrath of the others.

"Personally I don't care whether he chooses or not as long I have my fun" winked Felicia at Peter and made him blushed.

"Well we all can't have you can we" grin MJ as an idea popped up in her head and whispered to both girls.

They nodded in agreement and Ava look at Peter "We have a way for you to choose"

Peter did not know what to happen next and to his surprise the girls strip off their clothes slowly and seductively. He couldn't help feeling aroused to see three beautiful girls strip tease in front of him and he could feel the tightness in his pants and he didn't care cause all he see was (stating from his left) Ava in her white bra and panties, MJ in red and Felicia in lace black which gave him smile. The girls noticed the bulge and giggled.

"So how is this going to make me decide?" asked Peter still smiling.

Felicia sat beside him and smile "Easy sweetie, you decide who give you more pleasure." she responded as she move to kiss him while here hands was under his t-shirt feeling his body

Ava and MJ saw Felicia made her first move and shouted "Hey no fair" and got to their knees and took off his pants releasing the beast they wanted.

They started licking his cock and Peter moaned as he was kissing Felicia and she broke the kiss and look at the girls while Peter tilted his head back in pleasure.

Felicia grin and stated "Now whos not being fair right now" as she unhook her bra releasing her breast.

"Come here lover boy" she cupped his face and place on her breast.

Peter groped her left breast while his mouth was licking and sucking her right nipple sending ecstasy down her spine. MJ saw what was Peter doing and began to give him a blowjob, Ava wanted to do the same but missed her chance so decided to suck his sack instead. MJ felt his dick pulsing in her mouth and speed up sucking as she wanted him to cum in her mouth.

Peter stop sucking Felicia nipples and looked at MJ "MJ I'm cumming" but it didn't stop MJ and he cums in her mouth.

MJ took all of his cum in her mouth and cupped Ava face and open her mouth letting some falls into Ava's.

"What about me?" pleaded Felicia and move next to MJ and kiss her.

Peter couldn't believe as he watch them in a live action porno and could feel his cock rising again.

The girls saw his cock and giggled and Felicia stoop up and commented " Someone ready for round two" and move to her purse and took out a small bottle and gave it to Peter.

"What's this? " asked Peter with a curious look.

"Oh this little thing, just an energy drink it help your little man to stay big a little longer, I order it after the conversation at the cafeteria" winked Felicia. Peter drink it as he wanted to pleasure all three girls and could feel that he could have sex for hours. As he was drinking the bottle, the girls took off their bra and panties, wanting his cock inside them.

MJ lay on the edge of the couch and spread her legs open and gesture with one finger to come to her while the other on her pussy. Peter saw her and quickly removed his remaining clothes and place his cock on her pussy slowly thrusting her. MJ bite her lower lips as she could feel his cock slowly inside her, Peter could feel the tightness of her pussy and look at her, MJ cupped his face and kiss him. As Peter was with MJ, Ava lay down on the floor with Felicia on top of her in a 69 position, licking and fingering each other pussy. Peter broke the kiss and turn to look at the girls having a 69, then back to MJ to thrust her faster and moaned loudly as Peter thrust her sending her to heaven, she wrap her legs on his waist wanting all of him inside her.

Peter could feel her tightening and his cock pulsing "MJ I'm cumming"

"Me too...do it inside" she then cupped his face and kiss him.

Peter gave one final hard thrust as he cums and MJ moaned in his mouth as she does too as they were cumming so did the girls spraying each other on the face. They broke the kiss and panting, she could feel Peter semen inside her as Peter remove himself and saw that he was still hard. He sit down and said " So who's next?" with a grin on his face and Felicia stood up, walk to the wall and place her hand on it "My turn big boy". Peter walk to her and place his cock to his pussy and thrust her while his hands was playing her breast. Ava moved to MJ pussy and lick her and Peter semen that was oozing out of her.

"Harder sweetie" moaned Felicia, Peter moved his hand to her waist and thrust her harder. Felicia moaned in delight and she feel that she want to be Peter forever not wanting to let him go. MJ grab Ava's head and moaned feeling Ava tongue inside her and cum on Ava's face. Peter keep thrusting Felicia and his cock was pulsing again but he could say anything, Felicia moaned "Do it inside sweetie... I want all of you" as she could fell him pulsing inside her. He cums inside her releasing his semen and slowly removed himself from her, Felicia felt her legs weakening and fall to her knees panting.

Peter turn to Ava and saw her already on her knees wanting a doggy style as she winked at him. He walk up to her and smiled " Really kinky Ava" and lower himself to her, placing his at the entrance of her pussy " Fuck me Peter" as she waited long enough for his cock. Peter then thrust her as she moaned loudly, she wanted him ever since they met and now receiving his love. Ava place her head on floor as Peter thrust her faster and harder and he feel like cumming " Ava I gonna to cum inside you" knowing she want it inside as MJ and Felicia did too. Ava didn't reply and continue moaning and Peter gave his final thrust and cum inside her receiving her scream of pleasure.

Peter now exhausted, removed himself and lay down on the floor panting with his arms spread open, the girls move towards him and each lay on his arms while Ava lay on his chest.

MJ look at Peter and asked " So who do you choose?"

Peter look at the them as they look at him for his answer and smile " I choose...all three of you as long as you have no problem sharing."

The girls smiled and said in unison " No problem at all" and each give him a kiss.

"Wow three girlfriends, now I didn't see that coming at all" he thought to himself as he look at the girls as they have fallen asleep and he gradually fall to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Feared One**

When we last saw Peter, he was given the choice of Ava Ayala, MJ Watson and Felicia Hardy to have one of them to be his girlfriend but he end up having sex with three of them. He was happy to have three girlfriends willing to share his love for them but what he didnt realize there's someone watching them having sex through several cameras hidden in the house.

"Maybe I could get some action. It's been so long since I had a dick inside me" moaned a mysterious figure while watching the monitor and fingering herself.

She cums while watching Peter cum inside Ava and brought her finger to her mouth and lick it tasting her own cum, the mysterious figure smiled as an idea popped out " Maybe I could convince Fury to bring him here "

Morning came and Peter was happy yet exhausted due having sex with three girls at the time. The girls wanted to have sex with one more time but have to settle with a blowjob before they went home because Peter was still exhausted after last night session. Now Peter began to worry how the girls will act in school and whether they wanted to keep their relationship a secret or not but only end up remembering having sex with them.

Peter walk to school feeling happy and relieved that there will no claws throwing around, suddenly an arm wrap his neck and Peter turn his head to see who it was. Peter smile as he saw it was Luke, Luke let go and Peter turn and see his friends and greets them as he look around, he didn't see Ava and MJ around as usual.

"Hey guys where's Ava and MJ? Usually they come to school together with you guys" asked.

"Don't know, I usually see MJ around the corner but not today" said Harry

"Ava told us that she was going to meet up with MJ when she left early, they must be together now" said Luke

"Anyways someone seems happy today, had a good time with Miss Hardy last night right, Peter" smirked Sam

"What are you talking about?" said Peter trying to hide the truth

The boys continue to pester Peter with questions of what he did last night and Peter keep denying everything as they walk to school. When they reach the school entrance, they saw both Ava and MJ standing there talking as if the girls was waiting for someone but little did the guys know, the girls was waiting for Peter. The girls saw the guys walking towards them but suddenly the girls ran towards Peter and give him a hug with a kiss on the cheek. The guys were shock especially Peter to see the girls hugging Peter.

"Hi girls what are you doing?" asked Peter

MJ and Ava broke the hug and MJ sighed " What! Can't a girl give her boyfriend a morning hug?" and Ava nods her head.

"Sure its ok to do so but here I thought you want to keep it a secret" smirked Peter

"Well we thought of that but it's we want everyone to know that you're not available anymore so no more girls will try to hit on you" smiled Ava.

"Ok what's going on Peter, are going out with both of them?" asked Harry trying to process what he seen and heard.

Peter didn't answer, he didn't know what to say to his friends, then the girls giggled and turn to Harry and answer his question in unison "Yap He sure does"

"Whoa didn't know my boy is a player" cheered Luke.

"Look who's here, lets see how she react to Peter having two girlfriends" said Sam nudging his elbow at Luke while looking Felicia walking towards them.

" Morning sweetie" Felicia cupped Peter face and give a deep kiss.

The girls pouted and MJ shouted at Felicia " Hey not fair, we only give him on the cheek like we promise"

Felicia broke the kiss and smirked " You should never trust a cat" and walk away.

Everyone soon walk to the hallways with the guys pounding Peter with questions of his relationships. Peter finally has an answer to their questions but was interrupted by Coulson calling out to them.

"Mr Parker, Miss Ayala, Miss Watson come to my office now" said Coulson and he walk to his office.

"Um sorry guys need to go, we talk about this later" said Peter and he walk to the principal office with the girls.

When they entered the principal's office, they saw Felicia inside sitting on the chair and MJ was worried about being called in " Principal Coulson did we do something wrong?"

" Not at all Miss Watson but there's someone who would like to talk to you. Mr Parker, Miss Ayala bring both of them to detention now" said Coulson

Peter was shocked to hear this knowing that someone is Nick Fury wanted to talk to MJ and Felicia "Are you sure Coulson?"

"Yes this is the order given now go" said Coulson with an angry expression

Peter sighed and all of them walk to the detention room but didn't know what's happening.

Peter and Ava sit down and said to MJ and Felicia " Come here girls and sit on the chair"

Both of them complied and sat down, MJ wanted to asked Peter but was interrupted as they swooped down and MJ closed her eyes and scream while Felicia was strangely laughing.

When they arrived, MJ still eyes shut not knowing where they are but can feel the ground and she slowly open her eyes and saw Peter in his Spiderman suit and Ava in her White Tiger suit and Felicia was looking around.

MJ finally managed to speak " Peter where are we?"

Peter turn to MJ and hold out his hands "We are in S.H.E.I.L.D tri carrier"

MJ took Peter hands and stood up and couldn't believe her eyes and look around but her amazement was cut short as Nick Fury and Maria Hill entered the room.

"So why are we here Fury?" asked Peter

"Both Miss Watson and Miss Hardy know your secret so we need to brief them" said Fury

"Oh ya I forget you're the super spy with the all seeing eye, get it eye because with the one eye" laughed Peter but no one laughed.

"Right anyway three of you follow me and Spiderman, you go with Miss Hill" said Fury and everyone began walking.

Peter thought that he going to be punish due to his secret expose but when he look around, he wondered where they are.

"Um where are we going?" asked Peter

Maria didn't answer and continue walking till they stop at a door, Maria punch in the password and the door opened " Go in" and Peter complied

Peter went in and was shocked to see a bedroom and the door closed and Peter turn around and see the word lock on the touch pad.

"Um What's going on here?" asked Peter who is now afraid for his life.

Maria walked towards him and push him to the bed and smiled " I'm just having some fun. Who do you think plan all this?"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Peter as he slowly backing away trying to escape.

"I watch you having sex with those girls and now I want you in me" smirked Maria folding her arms as the monitor behind her played last night session.

"I thought Fury ordered the cameras removed and there must be other guys here who you can have sex with" said Peter whipe looking at the monitor.

"Yeah right the guys here seems to be scared of me. I need a real man not scared boys and I see a real man right in front of me" said Maria as she moved towards Peter.

Truth is Peter is scared of her after he watch her train and know what she can do, he knows he couldn't escape and she can break him in half easily. Maria cupped his face and slowly removed his mask before planting a deep kiss.

Maria broke the kiss and took a step back and slowly remove her clothes with no sight of her wearing any bra and panties and smiled "Like what you see here"

Peter could feel his jaw drop seeing one of the feared people naked in front of him, he could feel that he's getting hard and he thought out loud " Are you always going commando?"

Maria smiled when she heard that and moved to his ear and whispered "Only today" then nibble his earlobe while her hand rubbing his hard on through his pants.

Maria didn't wasted anytime as it was limited and pull down his pants releasing his cock and lick it. She lick it up and down and noticed his cock twitch, she then suck it down till she could feel the tip at her throat before bobbing up and down. Peter was in pleasure being given a blowjob and he grab her head as she quicken her pace, He couldn't hold it much longer and moaned before he cums in her mouth. She swallowed every semen release and removed her mouth and saw that his cock was still hard.

"Time for the main event" smirked Maria as she lick her lips.

She move her legs over him in a reverse cowgirl position and grab his cock and guide it to her pussy slowly slided it in her and could feel chill down her spine till his cock completely in her and give out a moaned " Its been a long time since a cock is in me". She began moving as she fuck him and Peter is in pure bliss and saw her ass and couldn't help himself grabbing it.

She give out a whelp as she could feel Peter grabbing her ass and began to move faster and harder riding him. Peter sat up right and groped her breast while one hand to her face so that he could kiss her. She moaned as Peter kiss her and he moved his hands to her waist and lay back and he could feel like cumming.

"I'm cumming" moaned Peter

"Me too... Cum inside me" moaned Maria

Peter give his final thrust and both of give out a scream of pleasure as they cum.

She removed herself panting and kiss Peter and went to pick up her clothes, then to Peter "Don't think that I going to join your love nest but whenever I need to fuck, I call you"

Peter was all right with that arrangement, then he remembered the video "Are you going to tell me about the camera"

Maria winked at him and said " The cameras at your house are still there but only routed to my personnel computer, Who do you think recommended you to join S.H.E.I.L.D"

"Wait are you telling me that you request Fury to let me join S.H.E.I.L.D?" asked Peter

Maria move towards Peter and kiss him on the cheek and it was all the answer he needed " Put on your pants, Fury expecting us any moment now"

Peter complied and put on his pants and they both walk to the conference room where Fury and the girls are.

"Where have you been? You look tired and sweaty" asked Ava.

"Oh just down at the training room" said Peter as it was the only excuse he can come up "So hows the briefing goes?"

"Stupid and boring" smirked Felicia

"I don't think so, I think it was educational at least I know what's going on after your battles and know that you will be taken care of" said MJ.

"So Fury we can go now right. I mean we already miss school and there's nothing else. Sooooo"said Peter.

"Yes you can go and Miss Watson remember not to reveal their identity in public or to anyone else" said Fury and MJ nodded

MJ hug Peter, then broke it and cover her nose " Peter you need a shower" and Peter raised his arm and smell himself.

"There's a shower in my room, you can use it " said Ava

"And maybe more" smirked Felicia

**Thanks to everyone who giving me ideas to continue writing this story and I try my best to add in your suggestions. So hope you enjoy this chapter till the next**


	6. Chapter 6

X Love Part 1

A week has passed since Peter and Maria Hill had sex and kept it a secret with some special arrangement between them. Peter was happy with it because she didn't join in his so call love nest and he could have sex with her again whenever she wanted it **( booty call). **But the week has been stressful for Peter aside from fighting villains, he been pestered by his friends about his relationships and his girlfriends wanted dates and time alone with him especially Felicia. Answering his friends about his relationships was easy but trying to please three girls was a different situation and he had some help from Harry

Present Day...

MJ walk through the hallway wanting to give Peter a kiss before before school starts but to her disappointment, he wasn't around. She walk towards Ava locker and saw Ava and Felicia talking.

"Morning guys" said MJ as she walks towards Ava and Felicia

Both of them turn to MJ " Morning MJ"

"Have the two of you seen our boyfriend around? I couldn't find him anywhere" asked MJ

"We were just talking about him. He was sent to the X-Mansion for some mission" said Ava

Peter was enjoying his current free time in the S.H.I.E.L.D jet pouncing around like a child which annoyed the pilot. He jumps from his seat,to the wall and hanging upside down while asking the pilot " Are we there yet?" repeatedly but the pilot kept quiet.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Professor Xavier and Storm.

"Spiderman you have arrive. Come follow me" said Professor X

Peter followed them and was amazed by the place as he saw students around his age practicing their mutant powers. He followed the quietly till they reached the Danger Room, now he's became curious why he was needed here as he was not brief on anything or that he didn't bother to listen.

"So what am I suppose to do here?" asked Spiderman

"You are here to help train the students in battle" said Storm as a wall open up to a viewpoint and he saw some mutants running and fighting around the room.

!FREEZE MODE!

Spiderman look at you " I was called out to babysit. I thought I'm here on a mission not this. Not complaining but I already did it before and they became my best friends and one of them is now my girlfriend. Come on they have the best training facilities and trainers and why do they need me for"

!FREEZE MODE END!

"So a babysitting job. Not sure I can handle that besides you have the X-Men for that" joked Spiderman.

"Maybe so but they need someone their age who has field experience to show them the ropes but we have only have two of them and they are still fresh" answered Storm

Spiderman sighed and reluctantly agreed to help train them. He set up the training with him being the target like he did with his team in a dark foggy area, the students panicked and shouted in fear as he lurk around webbing and taking them out one by one. Time passed and the training ended, the students felt relieved and happy as it was fun and they felt like they were in a haunted house at the amusement park. Unknown to Spiderman there was someone beside the professor and Storm watching him train the students. The students sat down on the floor and asked his questions about his power and his experience in the field being a hero, He smiled and told them about being a hero and his team. As soon as he done talking, the door slide open and the Professor, Storm and a cute young brunette girl with her hair tied in a ponytail around his age walks in. ( I choose Kitty from X-Men: Evolution series)

The Professor dismiss the student and told them to rest while the brunette girl introduce herself to Spiderman " Hi Spiderman I'm Kitty Pride nice to meet you" and took out her hand. Spiderman shook her hand while thinking how cute she was.

"Can you tell me your name behind the mask? " asked Kitty

Spiderman smiled and removed his mask " I'm Peter Parker"

Kitty was surprised to see Peter was a young handsome guy around her age as she thought he was older. Peter stomach growl as it was nearly lunch time and after the training session, he gotten hungry.

Kitty giggled as Peter face was red from embarrassment "Follow me, I show you where the dining hall is"

Peter followed her and they talk about their family and interest and found out they have some common continued talking while having lunch and Peter thought that if he was still single, he would totally asked her for a date. His thoughts was soon interrupted by the students he train and mostly girls as they were surprised to see Spiderman was as young as they were and the girls thought that he was good looking.

"Well you sure get popular real fast" giggled Kitty

" This is sure a change of pace because people tend to hate me due to the tabloids" sighed Peter.

"I know how you feel, so does everyone here because of our mutant abilities, people tend to hate and fear us" frown Kitty.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know know that " said Peter with a sad face.

"Its alright, you get use to it beside it's not like we're alone" smiled Kitty.

Peter could enjoy this peaceful day with a cute girl like Kitty or so he thought as he heard an alarm sound off across the mansion.

"Oh man, For once I would like to enjoy a nice peaceful day" sighed Peter.

A loud roar was heard from the courtyard, Peter and Kitty ran to the courtyard and saw Sabretooth.

" Where are you Logan? I know you're here, I can smell you" roared Sabretooth

"Well who do we have here? Mr Big Bad Dog" joked Spiderman.

"I'm not here for you Spiderman. Stay out of my way " growled Sabretooth.

"Well tough luck dog breadth" said Spiderman in a fighting stance.

" We have to stop him here while Storm get everyone to safety" said Kitty and Peter nodded.

Sabretooth pounds towards them with every intend to kill them, Spiderman did a backflip to evade while Kitty roll aside. In midair, Spiderman shoot his web before landing covering Sabretooth eyes, Sabretooth scream and try to remove the web " Not this again", Kitty saw the opportunity and hit him with a roundhouse kick to his face. Sabretooth fall backwards and land on his back, he manage to remove the web and stood up but was hit again as Spiderman punch him on his stomach and Kitty did a flying kick on his face. Sabretooth fall back down again and did not move, Spiderman and Kitty thought he was down for the count and approach near him and look at him.

Kitty look down and smiled " That was easy. Surely It takes more than that"

Spiderman thought about that and remembered how hard it was to defeat Sabretooth when Logan swap body with him and had their fight with Sabretooth. While in thoughts, Spiderman's spidey sense start tingling but before he could say anything, Sabretooth quickly stood up and attack. Both Spiderman and Kitty manage to evade the sudden attack but Sabretooth attack clawed Kitty top as it was a sudden attack Kitty was unable to use her ability to phase out. Kitty squad down and quickly cover herself with her hands the remains of her top while Sabretooth was busy sniffing around, Spiderman saw Kitty covering herself but he could see her purple bra.

While both of them were distracted, Sabretooth roared " So there you are " and ran off. Kitty could die of embarrassment and she cried " Don't look at me "

Spiderman didn't know what to do or say but follow his heart as he remove his shirt and placed it over her shoulder " Here wear this" and quickly look away. Kitty stopped crying and grabbed his shirt to wear, she wanted to say thanks to him but when she look up, he was already gone chasing after Sabretooth. Kitty wipe her tears off and follow them.

Spiderman manage to catch up to Sabretooth and web his legs causing Sabretooth to fall forward" You can't run away from the party you started ". Sabretooth turn around sat up to rip out the web but before he could do that, Spiderman web his hands together.

"Let go of -" roared Sabretooth but Spiderman web his mouth shut "Man you're breadth stinks " and deliver a flurry of punches. Sabretooth finally went unconscious and Spiderman pants heavy and thought " I couldn't believe it took a lot of hits knock him out". As soon as he manage to catch his breathe, Logan jumps in out of nowhere and growled with his claws out but only to see a shirtless Spiderman and an unconscious Sabretooth. Kitty finally reached Spiderman and saw Spiderman talking to Logan, she was embarrassed to come near them as she was wearing Spiderman shirt but got the courage to do so.

Logan look at Kitty and fold his arms " You two had fun before fighting Sabretooth? "

Kitty face turn red and shouted " ITS NOT LIKE THAT! MY TOP WAS TORE OFF BY HIM AND SPIDERMAN GAVE ME HIS"

"Sure its was " smirked Logan


	7. Chapter 7

X Love Part 2

Spiderman and Kitty walk back to the mansion together side by side but Kitty was furious and embarrass by Logan's comment of her wearing Spiderman shirt. Kitty look at Peter wanting to say something but nothing came out as she stared at him, looking from top to bottom. Her heart pounded rapidly as if she have fallen in love with him, Spiderman noticed Kitty staring at him and began wondering why.

"Kitty hey Kitty is there something wrong? " asked Spiderman.

"W-what did you say? " asked Kitty breaking off her trance.

"I asked if there something wrong. You were just staring at me " said Spiderman

"Um its nothing " said Kitty as she quickly look away and her face was red.

"Are you sure?" asked Spiderman and she nods.

They entered the mansion and Spiderman was then swamp by the students, telling him how cool it was that he could defeat Sabretooth, usually it took a team to fight him or someone who is every aggressive like Logan. Spiderman chuckled and scratch the back of his head, not knowing how to react by the attention. Kitty giggled and then silent fill the air, the students quickly dispersed as if they were scared of something. Spiderman looked behind him to see what scared the students and saw Logan entering with a can of beer.

"What are looking at bub? "growled Logan.

Spiderman keep quiet as it was the best choice he could think of

Kitty tap Spiderman's shoulder and he turn to her " Come on Peter follow me "

"Where are we going?" asked Peter.

"I need to change. You do want your shirt back don't you" said Kitty and walk away.

Peter remembered that he gave Kitty his shirt during the battle and wanted to say something but was hypnotize by her swaying ass and follow her as if someone was controlling him.

They stop at the hallway in from of a door and Kitty turned to Peter "Please wait here" and entered the room.

Peter didn't realize where he was and look around, noticing only female students pass by him giggling " I'm at the girl's dorm " he thought to himself, shaking his head. He lean back on the wall next to the door waiting for Kitty.

Inside the room.

Kitty removed Spiderman shirt and looked at it, her heart pounded rapidly remembering Peter well tone built and wanted to touch his body and more. Kitty snap out of her fantasy with her face turning red and look at the door wondering what Peter is thinking about. "It's all Logan fault, now I'm having fantasies" sighed Kitty as she sat on her bed removing her pants and an idea pop up "Maybe I should make my fantasy real "

Back to Peter

Peter lean against the wall waiting while remembering Kitty sweet ass swaying when she was walking and how he wanted to touch it.

" No snap out of it " said Peter shaking his head " Remember no more girlfriend, three is more than enough "

!FREEZE MODE!

A chibi devil Spiderman pop up and said "Just fuck the girl, will ya. The girls back home won't find out about it "

A chibi angel Spiderman then pop up and said " You must be faithful to the girls. Don't listen to this idiot and control your urge "

"Who are you calling an idiot? Asshole " shouted the chibi devil.

"Obviously you sex for brains" shouted the chibi angel as they were having a fire fight.

"Oh shut up both of you. You're not helping " sighed Peter and both of them stick their tongue out to each other before disappearing.

!FREEZE MODE ENDS!

Peter suddenly felt something wrap around his waist which felt like arms but before he could look, he was pulled in. Peter looked around and realized that he was not in the same place before and could still feel the arms around him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Kitty behind him " Um Kitty where am I? "

Kitty looked at him " In my room" and let go.

Peter turn to her and saw Kitty in her matching purple bra and panties, feeling aroused "How did I end up here? I remember standing outside of your room"

"It's because of my ability. I can phase through anything and I pull you in "smiled Kitty.

"I see. So could you please put some clothes on it's kinda distracting " said Peter trying to cover his erection with his hands.

"Oh distracting you say. You don't like what you see in front of you " winked Kitty.

I do but I'm kinda in a -" Peter was trying to explain but Kitty interrupt him by cupping his face and planting a deep kiss.

Kitty broke the kiss "You're what ", her hands moved to his chest as, feeling his body as she bite his lower lips.

"Um nothing" said Peter and pull Kitty for a kiss.

Kitty couldn't believe Peter didn't push her away and her mind wonder as she kiss him from the mouth slowly moved to his neck and trail down to his body. Kitty now on her knees, placing her hands on the hem of his pants and pull his pants down along with his boxer. Kitty couldn't believe how big his cock was and wondered how he manage to hide it while wearing spandex. Kitty grab hold of his cock stroking it gently and wondered if she was doing it right as she has no experience. She smiled as she heard Peter moaned and began licking it.

"Mmmmm suck it Kitty suck my cock" moaned Peter.

Kitty complied and slowly inserting his cock in her mouth, she could feel his cock reach her throat while Peter grab hold of her head. Kitty began moving, bobbing her head as her hands was busy unhooking her bra and throw it aside.

Kitty massage her breast and play with her nipples which Peter saw as he looked at Kitty.

"Um Kitty I want to try something. Can you use your breast on my cock?" asked Peter.

Kitty stop sucking and look at Peter "Sure but my breast is B cup so it's not big enough for your cock "

Peter smiled "Don't worry. I will still enjoy it no matter what size it is as long you doing it" and Kitty nod.

Kitty use her breast and cup his cock, stroking it while sucking his cock. Peter moaned as he felt Kitty breast squeezing his cock and remembering his girls breast size.

"I wonder if the girls will do this, maybe Felicia with her C cup breast could wrap my cock" thought Peter.

Kitty was unsure if she was doing it the right way but continue as she heard no complaint from Peter.

Minutes later Peter moaned " I'm cumming " and Kitty suck down his cock as he cums inside her mouth.

Kitty spit some semen out as there were to much semen and swallowed the rest " Wow taste bitter "

Peter smiled as Kitty was standing up " Lay on the bed it's my turn to pleasure you"

Kitty complied and lay on the bed and Peter was above her, removing her panties. Peter spread her legs open revealing her pussy and looked at her who was red from embarrassment before licking her. Kitty could feel chill down her spine as Peter was licking her and held on the edge of the bed tightly. Kitty moaned in pleasure but Peter was getting started as he sticks in two fingers inside her causing her to moaned loudly. Kitty moved her hand on Peter's head and bite her lower lips as she felt the new pleasure. Peter continue thrusting her with his fingers, still licking her and she arch back and cum, spraying her juice on Peter face moaning loudly. Peter wipe his face with his hands and moved above her to kiss her

Peter broke the kiss and looked into her eyes " Are you ready?" and she nods.

Peter positions his cock on her entrance and looked at her again " This gonna hurt at first"

"Stop teasing me and fuck me" said Kitty as she wrap her arms around his neck.

Peter slowly entered her till he could feel her hymen and wait for her approval to lose her virginity. Kitty nods and Peter thrust her completely , she held Peter tightly as she could feel the pain of her cherry pop. Peter didn't moved and waited for her to get used to the pain and Kitty slowly loosen her grip, panting heavily. Peter began to move slowly and after a few minutes, he began to quicken his pace thrusting her faster and harder causing Kitty to moan loudly again.

"Kitty I'm cumming" moaned Peter.

"Me too. Do it inside. I want all of you " moaned Kitty as she wrap her legs around his waist. Peter gave his final thrusts and both of them cum together. Peter could fall asleep as he lay his head on her chest but couldn't as he heard the jet landing knowing it was time for him to go home.

Peter got up and dressed himself causing Kitty to frown as she knows that he need to go home already. Kitty gave him a goodbye kiss and he left.

The Next Day

Peter was in the hallways with his friends and his three girlfriends talking and Sam pop up a question " Do you guys know a girl gonna transfer in today"

"I heard she's a cute brunette girl. " said Luke.

"A cute brunette girl. It can't be Kitty right? " thought Peter.

"Oh there she is. I hope I could score a number from her " said Sam pointing them to the girl.

Everyone turn to see the girl and Peter was shocked and thought " Oh god Its Kitty "

Kitty saw Peter and ran to him, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Um Kitty What are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"I asked the Professor if I could transfer here so I could spend more time with you" said Kitty as she broke the hug.

Kitty looked at the girls and smirked " The Professor told me about your love nest and lets just say I want in"

The guys was still shocked from what they saw but the girls expression turn to anger.

"Honey Can you explain this? " growled Ava.

"Three girlfriends is more than enough Tiger " growled MJ

"For once I agree with her Sweetie " growled Felicia.

Peter didn't know what to do and quickly ran away, everyone soon was after him except for Kitty who was standing there giggling.

* * *

**I kinda have some family issues to face so if I haven't update anything in future please understand my situation. I will still continues writing so don't worry. So the next chapter it maybe Gwen or She-Hulk. Continue to RXR and leave any suggestions if you want**


	8. Chapter 8

**I give you strangely by popular demand She-Hulk. I hope you love it and continue to support me. So RXR and the next chapter will be Gwen joining in Peter's love life.**

* * *

Green Fun

Kitty joining Peter love nest has create more trouble than expected. Kitty didn't want to stay at the tri-carrier and after arguing with Fury, it was finally decided that she will be staying at Parker's residence which cause much dispute among the girls. Peter manage to calm the girls by talking to Aunt May to allow not only Kitty but also MJ and Ava to stay at the Parker residence. Felicia didn't want to live together, telling him there was too much drama if all of them live under the same roof.

School Cafeteria

Everyone was having lunch together as usual and now Kitty has join them, their group has become bigger but no one has started any conversation.

"So Kitty, have you manage to settle in yet? " asked Harry breaking the silence.

"Yap, I have. Thanks for asking" said Kitty

"I still can't believe three of you now staying with Peter" said Luke.

"I know right. How come Parker manage to get four girls to fall in love with him but I got nothing. I know I'm much more good looking than him. " frown Sam.

"Now that I would like to know." said Luke.

"Must be the Parker's charm" said Harry.

"A what now?" asked Sam now getting curious.

"It's my family charm which worked both ways. It's kinda hard to explain even I don't know the full detail how it works " said Peter.

"It's not the charm Honey. It's you that we love. " said Ava.

"She's right besides you know to make a girl happy Tiger" said MJ.

"Anyway Felicia are you sure you don't want live together with us?" asked Ava.

" I will one day but for now I enjoy having our time together without the drama. " said Felicia.

"You must be facing hardship right now my friend" said Danny.

"You can say that again. It's like being punish everyday" joked Peter.

Ava, MJ and Kitty shouted in unison " Hey"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" laughed Peter.

The rest of the day was peaceful for Peter and now resting on the couch at home allowed him to clear his thoughts.

"Oh Peter you're home. " said Aunt May and realize he was alone "Peter where the girls?"

"They are at MJ house right now saying something about clothes" said Peter

"Um Aunt May, Can I ask you something?" asked Peter.

"Is it about you have relationship with the three girls living here? "asked Aunt May.

Peter was surprised that Aunt May found out " How did you know?"

" It was easy Peter, three beautiful girls suddenly wanted stay in the same house with a teenage boy and I believe there is one more girl in your life. " smirked Aunt May.

Peter couldn't say anything and his phone rang, he looked at his phone and saw it was Maria Hill number. " Sorry need to answer this" and he quickly ran to his room.

"Must be the Parker's charm" sighed Aunt May.

Peter answered the phone " What's up Maria"

"Come here right now I need you to relief me" said Maria and hang up the call.

Peter quickly ran out of his room " Aunt May I'm going out" and went to the tri-carrier.

Peter reached the tri-carrier in his Spiderman suit and went straight to Maria's room.

Maria was all ready in her room, lying on the bed naked waiting for Peter arrival.

"Whoa someone eager to get laid " joked Peter.

"Lying on this bed and waiting for you really make a girl horny. Come here big boy and fuck me" said Maria gesturing with one finger.

Peter quickly removed his clothes till he was naked " Get ready to be rock" and jump to the bed. Peter kiss Maria and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Her hand slowly moved , feeling every inch of his well toned body. Peter broke the kiss, looked deep into her eyes, kiss her on the neck and slowly kiss her down to her breast. Maria bite her lower lips as Peter played with her breast, sucking and biting her nipple. Peter looked at her and slowly trail down to her pussy, he insert two fingers and lick her clitoris causing Maria to moaned loudly.

" Enough foreplay let's do it. I got work to do" moaned Maria. Peter nod and guide in cock on the entrance, slowly thrusting in what she was expected but instead he thrust himself in a move causing her to moan in excitement. Peter didn't waste anytime and thrust her faster and harder, Maria moaned loudly as Peter use a bit more strength than usual.

"I'm cumming" moaned Peter.

" Cum on my face " moaned Maria and Peter removed himself and brought his cock to her face. Maria opened her mouth as Peter spray his semen onto her face, she swallowed the semen that land in her mouth and scoop up the rest with her finger, sucking on it.

" I like to go for a second round but I have work to do " said Maria as she headed for her private bathroom.

" Maybe we could do it in the shower. My dick is still hard " smirked Peter.

" Nice try big boy " said Maria as she close the door.

" A good workout should calm me down " thought Peter as he got dress and head to the training room.

Unknown to Peter, someone saw him leaving Maria's room with a hard on. Peter smash the trainbots and the adrenaline manage to calm his dick. He lay on the floor exhausted amd the door slide open as a green woman in a sleeveless and legless leotard walks in clapping slowly.

Peter looked at her and sat up " Never seen you before "

" I'm Jennifer but the agents around here call me She-Hulk " said She-Hulk

" She-Hulk huh. Any relationship with the Hulk by any chance " asked Peter.

" I do, he's my cousin and I do believe you're the one he talk before. " said Peter.

" Aww he talk about me"'said Peter.

" Yeah he told me about his new friend bugman. At first I was confused but after a few months, I met him again and his speech has gotten better, I found out that bugman was actually you Spiderman" said She-Hulk

" I'm glad he told you " said Peter.

" Thank you for being his friend in his Hulk form. Cause normally people would run away from him " said She-Hulk

" Don't mention it. Anyway I need to go " said Peter as he stood up and walk to the door.

She-Hulk grab his arm " I'm not done yet " and a grin appeared on her face.

Peter didn't know what to do, thinking she must have the same super strength as the Hulk, she could easily snap his arm " What do you want?"

" I saw you leaving Maria's room earlier with a hard on " smirked She-Hulk

Peter didn't thought that anyone would have seen him and waited for her to continue.

" Mmm after having sex with her and still hard. Now that is what I like in a man. " whispered She-Hulk

She-Hulk let Peter go and slowly strip off her leotard. Peter could feel he was getting hard as he watch her.

" Do girls like do this? " thought Peter.

She-Hulk got down her knees and pull down his pants and boxer " Mmm you as big as the Hulk" and she suck his cock.

" You had sex...with him already. Incest...thats wrong " moaned Peter and She-Hulk winks at him " In his human form "

Peter placed his hands on her head as she suck violently, Peter had never felt this kind of suction before. She-Hulk used her breast and wrapped it around his dick and her breast was large enough to wrapped it completely. She stroke her breast and suck his cock, putting pleaure and pressure to his cock and he cums in her mouth. She drink down his semen and lick her lips for the remains.

She-Hulk lay down on the floor and spread her legs opened " Your turn lover boy"

An idea popped up his head " We do it my way" and he web her legs and hand , leaving her hanging in the air.

Peter removed his mask, on his knees and lick her pussy and insert three finger, thrusting her rapidly. She moaned in pleasure " Never done it hanging in the air before " and cum spraying an Peter.

" You never had sex with me before " smirked Peter.

Peter stood up and placed his cock on the entrance of her pussy, teasing her by stroking her pussy with his cock up and down.

" Just fuck me will ya. I can't wait anymore. " frown She-Hulk

Peter giggled and thrust her slowly to make sure the web doesn't snap.

"Do me harder. I like it rough" moaned She-Hulk.

" Rough huh " smirked Peter and he thrust her faster and harder. Peter could feel the tightness of her pussy around his cock, making him feel like cumming soon. Moaned echoed around the room and minutes later they both cum, Peter release everything inside her. Peter took a step backwards and saw his semen dripping out of her pussy.

" Want to try the back door " pant She-Hulk.

As soon as he heard it, he gotten hard again " Back door huh never tried that before "

Peter position his cock on the entrance of her anus and thrust her.

She-Hulk moaned loudly causing Peter to wonder if had done it right " Are you ok?"

"Next time lubricated my ass before penetrating me " pant She-Hulk and he nods.

Peter began to move feeling the tightness of her anus and wondered " Maybe I should try this with the girls "

" Come on lover boy I said I like it rough " moaned She-Hulk.

Peter thrust her faster and harder continuously and the moans get louder.

" A bit more...I'm cumming" moaned Peter.

" Just cum...in my ass" moaned She-Hulk.

Peter soon cums inside her anus and fall down lying on the floor feeling exhausted " Wow. That was intense"

" Mind letting me down now ?" asked She-Hulk but suddenly the web snap amd she fall to the ground " Nevermind"

The door slide open and a furious Nick Fury and Maria Hill marched in causing Peter to quickly put on his clothes.

"WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING IN HERE? THIS IS NOT SOMEWHERE YOU COULD JUST COME IN TO HAVE SEX " shouted Fury andaria giggled softly.

"Come fury lighten up " smirked She-Hulk.

"LIGHTEN UP? HOW CAN I LIGHTEN UP WHEN THE WHOLE TRI-CARRIER COULD HEAR BOTH OF YOU HAVING SEX " shouted Fury.

"Wow the whole tri-carrier now that's a new record " joked Peter now fully dress.

" Mr. Parker you need to think before swinging that dick of yours around. You will face more trouble with your four girlfriends than with me got it " sighed Fury.

" ( Gulp ) Got it " said Peter fearing for his life if the girls were to find out.

" Wow four girlfriends. No wonder you such a lover boy. If you going to have sex with all four of them call me I wanna join the fun " smirked She-Hulk.

Peter sighed and shook his head " No chance. They will kill me before anything happens"

" Is that so. I don't even stay at one place for too long. So if you see me down the road, lets have fun " smirked She-Hulk getting dress.

" No more having sex here. That goes the same for you Miss Hill, next time you need him go somewhere else. " said Fury as he turn back.

"Wait you knew " said Peter as he was shock including Maria.

" I know everything " said Fury and walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery and new love

It's finally a Saturday, Peter had plan to sleep till the afternoon and after two sex session with Maria Hill and She-Hulk last night really took a toll on him. A good long sleep was what he wanted to recover but it was not meant to be as someone was knocking on the door. He tried to ignored it by covering his ears with his pillows and go back to sleep, not caring who was knocking and what they want. The knocking stop but his door was not locked as someone enter his room and tried to wake him up.

" Peter honey wake up it's already morning " said the voice shaking him.

Peter slowly open his eyes " Ava... Five more minutes ok "

" It's already 10 wake up and brush your teeth " said Ava and sat on the bed.

" I want to sleep "yawn Peter.

" Wake up now or else " growled Ava.

Peter knew it was going to be a long argument and woke up " Ok you win dear " and went straight to the bathroom.

" Finally " sighed Ava.

Aunt May walk to Peter's room and saw Ava " You manage to wake him up? "

" Yes Mrs. Parker. He's now in the bathroom " said Ava and went downstairs with Aunt May.

Peter got dress and went to the kitchen for breakfast and give his girls a morning kiss and ate his breakfast. Complaining about wanting to spent his Saturday in bed sleeping but was scolded by Aunt May. The girls giggled at Peter as it was a rare sight to see Peter acting like a child around his aunt and it was funny.

Time Noon

There was nothing to do at home as he sat on the couch watching tv with MJ and Kitty while Ava was busy with the laptop. The door bell rang and Peter went to see who it was.

Peter open the door and was surprise " Felicia this is a surprise "

" Hello to you too sweetie " said Felicia as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

Peter broke the kiss and look around to see if anyone saw it , he sighed and let her in.

" Hi girls " greeted Felicia.

" Hi Felicia glad you could come " said MJ.

" Wait you invited her? " sighed Peter.

" Yeah I did what's the problem " wondered MJ.

" Nothing at least you could have told me about it. I don't want Aunt May to find out about her yet. " said Peter.

" Don't worry about that. She already know " said Kitty.

" Know about what " said Aunt May as she walk down the stairs.

" Aunt May you knew about Felicia? " asked Peter.

" I asked the girls last night and told them to invite her so I could meet her. I wanted to asked you yesterday after you wanted to talk to me but you were in a hurry. " said Aunt May.

Peter remembered talking to Aunt May before getting a call from Maria and shook his head. " I guess it's my fault "

" Don't worry Peter I just want to meet her cause she is one of your girlfriends " said Aunt May.

They talk about how Peter manage to have four girls to fall in love with him, hiding the secret of him being Spiderman and what they plan for the future. Time pass and Aunt May had to leave as she have plans with her friends.

" Peter I will be back tomorrow evening and I expect you to behave yourself. And make sure the house doesn't smell of sex when I return " said Aunt May as she was leaving.

" Sure thing Aunt May " said Peter waving his hand.

Peter sat on the couch and relax " You heard her girls. No sex allow " causing the girls to frown.

" I thought I could get my fun sweetie " pouted Felicia.

" Don't worry you can sleep with me tonight " said Peter.

" Hey not fair " said the girls in unison.

" Ok girls everyone will have a turn just need to decide who and when " said Peter before the girls begin arguing.

The girls hug him as approval and Peter began wondering something. " Hey girls could I ask you something? "

" What is it? " asked MJ.

" I been wondering I had sex with all of you without protection but how come none of you got pregnant " said Peter.

The girls ponder for awhile but none of them could get an answer.

" It's weird isn't it. The first time we had sex, it was before my period so I'm sure I will get pregnant easily but didn't " said Kitty.

" That will be my doing " a mysterious voice appeared.

Everyone looked around to find where the voice came from but there was no one there. A thick red smoke appeared and part of the room distorted as if the room change. When everything was clear out, they saw an old woman sitting on a black chair and her background was filled with images of different Spidermans.

" Nice to see you again Madame Webb " said Peter. ( I kinda made it as if Peter had met with Madame Webb before. )

" Peter who is she? " asked MJ.

" An old lady who only have the time to watch every Spiderman there is " smirked Peter.

" Not funny Spiderman. Let me introduce myself I am Madame Webb " said Madame Webb.

"Anyway what do you mean when you say it was your doing? "asked Peter.

" I have been preventing the girls from getting pregnant in due time they will be but not so soon. It will began as soon as you have gathered all of the girls that is destined to carry your child " said Madame Webb.

" Wait there will be more girls and all of us will have babies with Peter? " asked Ava.

" Yes I will appear again to inform you that it is time for the girls to be pregnant " said Madame Webb and she disappear.

" Wait How many - . God she's gone " said Peter.

" What were trying to ask Peter? " asked Kitty.

" I was trying to ask her how many more girls will there be and what she meant by all of them will have a child with me" said Peter.

" I don't know Sweetie but it sure have gotten interesting " smirked Felicia.

" I don't think so Felicia especially for me or my little man " sighed Peter.

" If there will be more girls how will we know? " said Kitty.

" I don't know but it's something strange about this " said Ava.

" How did you fall in love with Peter anyway? Both Ava and I were have been in love with Peter for so long and confess when we were drunk. " said MJ.

" I don't know. I remember the day I met Peter and felt a sudden urge for him and the next thing I knew I had fallen in love with him " said Kitty hugging Peter.

" Same here " said Felicia raising her hand.

" Maybe Madame Webb had something to do with this " said Ava.

" Maybe so. At least we know how but we still don't know who will be next " sighed Peter.

" Don't worry about it. We all know you will love and care for all of us " said Kitty giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

" I know someone but don't know if it's will work "said MJ.

" Wait there someone you know? Why didn't you tell us earlier? " asked Ava.

" Yeah she is my chemistry partner. She used to asked about Peter before this relationship began "said MJ.

" So who is she? " asked Kitty.

" It's Gwen " smile MJ.

" Gwen Stacy! The chief of police daughter? " asked Felicia and MJ nodded.

" Wait are you girls sure about this? You're not mad about this adding more girls to this relationship" said Peter worried about the future.

" Strangely I'm not angry about this but I will be mad if you take us for granted " growled Ava.

" I won't dare beside if I do you girls surely would kill me "sighed Peter

" I have a plan and I want you to follow me later Peter " smirked MJ.

MJ called Gwen meet her at the cafe near the park without telling her that Peter will be joining them. If Gwen had felt a sudden urge just like Felicia and Kitty did then they know she is the one to join them. Peter still felt nervous about having more girls in his life but curiosity had taken over him. Later that day, Peter and MJ walk together hand in hand like a couple to meet up with Gwen. Peter began to hesitate a little to meet Gwen for the first time. When they reach the cafe, they saw a blonde medium length hairstyle girl wearing glasses sitting alone and MJ pull Peter to her direction.

" Hi Gwen glad to see you "said MJ.

" Hi MJ so what do you... " said Gwen and was shocked to see Peter and pull MJ aside " You didn't tell me Peter was coming"

" What's the problem he's my boyfriend " smirked MJ.

" You know I have feelings for him " whispered Gwen.

MJ walk to Peter and give him a kiss. " Don't worry he knows about it "

Gwen was furious at MJ kissing Peter in front of her but sighed knowing they are a couple.

" So MJ you want meet with me so you could show off your boyfriend to me " hissed Gwen.

" Why would you think that? Anyway I'm going to buy a drink, you want anything Peter? " asked MJ.

" I'm ok I'll wait here with Gwen " said Peter.

MJ went to buy her drink leaving Peter and Gwen alone. Peter didn't know what to talk about and nervously waited for MJ to return so it will not be awkward talking to her.

" So Peter how are things with the girls? " said Gwen blushing.

" Umm everything ok not like the first time " sighed Peter remembering the argument.

" So you know about me liking you huh? " said Gwen.

" Yeah I found out earlier so MJ wanted me to meet you " said Peter.

" I'm sorry I know you're in a relationship and to find out me afterwards " sighd Gwen.

" Don't worry about it she's your friend so I'm ok with it "smiled Peter.

Gwen heart beat rapidly as she looked at Peter, thinking how she wish he was her boyfriend and her face turn red. She tried to look away but could as if it was glued to him, staring at him and now she really felt like she is in love with Peter not just a normal crush she had before. MJ saw Gwen expression as she was walking towards them and have an idea.

" Hey guys lets go for a walk at the park "smiled MJ.

" Are you sure it's getting dark " said Gwen.

" I'm sure this time of the day there's rarely anyone there and it's kinda romantic " said MJ.

Peter figure out what was MJ was thinking and was not sure about it. They walk together and enjoy the beautiful night till they reached a bench and sat down with Peter in the middle. Gwen thought that they were resting but it was the next step in MJ's plan as she cupped Peter face and pull him for a deep kiss. Gwen was shocked to see this and wanted to leave but she was scared walking alone in the night. MJ broke the kiss and pull Gwen and kiss her, Peter couldn't believe his eyes seeing the girls kiss in front of him and felt arouse. Gwen tried to push MJ away but couldn't as if someone controlled her body and her only thoughts was to be with Peter.

MJ broke the kiss and smirked. " Peter give Gwen some love will ya "

Peter raise his eyebrow " Are you sure? "

" Oh shut up and kiss me will ya " said Gwen as she cupped his face and kiss him.

Gwen broke the kiss and the only words came out of Peter was " Wow"

" Come here lets have fun " said MJ as she stood up and pull Peter and Gwen to the bushes.

MJ pull down Peter pants and boxer and suck his cock, Gwen blushed at the sight and tried to cover her eyes but still looked anyway. MJ bobbed her head causing Peter to moaned and she winked at Gwen. Peter close his eyes and enjoyed the moment and felt and extra pair of hands on his thigh. Peter opened his eyes and saw Gwen holding his thigh as she watch MJ giving him a blowjob.

MJ stop and look at Gwen " Remove your clothes Gwen and you're have your fun "

Both of them removed their clothes till they were naked, Peter look around to make sure no one was around.

" I want to try something. Kitty told me she did it with you and I want to try it. So Gwen come here and join me " smirked MJ.

" I don't know what to do. " said Gwen.

" Just follow my lead " smiled MJ.

Gwen followed MJ direction and both of them cupped his cock with their breast. Peter never thought of having two girls giving him a titjob, they stroke his cock and lick his tip and the pleasure causing him to cum. His semen sprayed and landed on their face, Gwen was caught by surprise and MJ just scooped it up with her finger and lick it.

" Ladies who's first? " smirked Peter

" Gwen should go first " smiled MJ.

" Wh- what. You should go first. You're his girlfriend. " said Gwen.

" Consider this as your initiation to join our love " smiled MJ and push Gwen down and spread her legs " Come here Tiger she's ready for you "

Peter placed his cock on her entrance " Are you ready? " causing Gwen to blush amd nod.

Peter slowly enter till he reached her hymen, he looked at her and thrust her causing her to moan loudly. Peter continue thrusting her and MJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him. Thrusting Gwen and kissing MJ, Peter miss having threesome or more and enjoyed every moment of it and now he speed up his thrusting and Gwen's pussy tighten up.

" Peter...I'm cumming" moaned Gwen.

" Me too ... I'm gonna cum inside you ok " moaned Peter and she nods.

Peter cum inside Gwen and removed himself and look at MJ " Want to try something new MJ?"

MJ nod and followed Peter instruction placing her hands on the tree and bend down. Peter lick her anus to lubricate her and stood up placing his cock and thrust her anus, MJ moaned and Peter slowly move so she could get use to the pain. The pain slowly turn to pleasure and Peter thrust her faster, she look at Peter and enjoyed the new pleasure but she wanted his cock in her pussy also.

" Peter I want you inside my pussy " moaned MJ.

Peter complied and removed his cock from her anus to her pussy and thrust her while his finger play with her clitoris. Peter thrust her and harder and MJ moaned in pleasure and soon enough they both cum. Peter lay on the ground panting exhausted and the girls join him resting their head on his chest.

" I cannot believe I had sex with you Peter " said Gwen.

" Believe it. Do you love him? Gwen " smiled MJ.

" I do and I don't care if I have to share him " smiled Gwen and kiss him.

" That's fantastic. Come to our place tomorrow cause I need to explain something" said MJ.

" That's great and all but we should get dress before we catch a cold " said Peter.

They got dress and walk Gwen home " See you tomorrow Peter "

Peter sighed " Add another huh "

" Don't worry about it I'll explain to the girls at least we know she's the one to join " smiled MJ.

* * *

**I know this is longer than I usually write but I was in the zone and if I cut it into 2 parts it doesn't feel right so hope you like it and leave any suggestions for the next girl or story if you have any it will a great help for me to write. **


End file.
